


A Princess' Hurt, A King's Love

by MAngel05



Series: Miscellaneous Yona Stories [5]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Timeline, F/M, Friendship, Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAngel05/pseuds/MAngel05
Summary: Yona's growing stronger, but after seeing Su-won in Awa Port she finds her resolve and newfound strength vanish in a moment. Su-won sees the bruises from Yona's battle against the mercenaries and thinks that somebody has beaten her. Deciding in a moment, he takes her away from her new family in hopes of finding a safe haven for her; but will Hak and her warriors have a say in this or will they cause a war just to gain her back.Occurs after Awa arc but before Zeno is found by Yona and co.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** :  _A King 's Resolve_

* * *

 

"Good-bye, Yona." His blue eyes starred at her violet ones, fear still evident in her eyes from her encounter with him. Pulling his cloak away from her body, Su-won stood to leave. His heart aching as he did so. He wished to bring her home where she'd be safe. _But she won't be. She's safer with Hak._ His eyes scanned her once more. Her shoulders were stiff, as she was shaking slightly from his mere presence. _But where **is** Hak?_ His eyes scanned beyond her. _He should've been nearby, but I don't see him; I don't see anyone._ His feet paused in their steps. _Could it be that Hak died and yet Yona lived._ That made his heart clench even tighter. _Has she been alone this whole time?_ He felt tears begin to fill his eyes. The thought that his beloved and sweet cousin had been left alone and defenseless made his heart ache to the point that tears threatened to fall. _What have I done?_ He'd seen the cuts on her hands, the large bruises on her cheeks. She looked like somebody had beaten her. He turned and saw her crying in the middle of the street. His eyes widening. His cousin would never have done this before. She would've run off somewhere so nobody could see her cry, not cry openly so that every soul who passed her could watch her cry in disgrace. It was too much for Su-won to bare. Turning sharply on his heel, he grabbed her and pulled her back into his arms. "Yona, forgive me." He said only loud enough for her to hear before he scooped her up into his arms and took her away.

Above the village circle watching the two cousin a blonde haired man stood on a tall building thinking of what his move should be. "Hm..." He thought outloud before looking towards the heavens. "Mister won't be happy about this." He looked back towards the two. "But Miss needs to get stronger and her cousin won't be able to help her do so." He looked at Yona's face. "But Miss is happiest with him." He scratched his head. "What to do?" He contemplated.

Not knowing that his actions would change his cousins fate, Su-won continued towards the city gate. Pausing he sat her down on a box and took his cloak off of his shoulders before wrapping it around her. His plan was to sneak her back to the castle. _As long as she doesn't speak or take this off, hopefully I'll be able to keep her safe long enough-._ He shook his head. _No. The palace is too dangerous for her. I need to take her some place that would be safe. Some village where she'd be safe, taken care of and where nobody would think of looking for her._ Picking her back up, he began to make his way towards Joo-doh and his two guards. As he climbed the hill to the horses he could see the permanent frown upon his general's face.

"Lord-" Joo-doh began when Su-won gave him a glare to quiet him.

"We are taking her with us." He explained. "She is not safe here."

"You cannot take her to-" Joo-doh began only to be interrupted by his King.

"We are going to take her to Suiko, where I'll ask An Joon-gi to take her in." Su-won stated. "In return I plan on helping the water tribe get out of the mess they are in with the druglords invading their lands."

Joo-doh looked at his King before looking at the small body that was in his arms. _Just who is this woman under the his cloak?_ "Of course." He bowed his head in respect. He watched his King place the young woman onto his horse before climbing onto the beasts back himself and then turned the beast back towards the main road out and away from the village by the sea.

Meanwhile inside Awa, a man with dark eyes and hair was running through the streets looking for his mistress. As he was beginning to worry the warriors left in the Pirate's cove suddenly felt a cold feeling wash over them. The one with silver hair suddenly stood up and looked off towards the mountain path that led out of the seascape village. "Yona?" He questioned what he was sensing. Looking towards his blue haired brother he gave him a nod and watched him take off and climb the cliffs.

Shin-ah felt his heart quicken it's pace. Yona's aura was leaving Awa. He couldn't understand why. He needed to be near her. She made him feel things he hadn't felt since he was a child and Ao was alive. _Yona._ He thought and lifted his mask to look better. His golden eyes looked passed the village buildings, the nearby hills and trees until he saw a group of four men riding their horses away from Awa and saw that one was holding a woman. He felt the air rush out of his lungs. "Yona!" He cried out causing Yun, Kija and the green haired warrior, Jae-ha to look towards him.

Jae-ha stood up and jumped onto the cliff where Shin-ah was standing. "What's going on."

"Men." Shin-ah stated. "Four men have taken Yona."

Jae-ha felt himself still at those words. Fear entered him, not for himself but for the young woman who had fought so valiantly the night before who was being stolen away from those she held so dear to her. He grated his teeth together in annoyance. _She's not my problem._ He mentally growled to himself; however before he could stop himself, he was already airborn. Jae-ha landed on some tree branches before jumping again. His second jump had him landing on a large building when he suddenly froze. Sitting on the ledge was a blonde haired man that had his instincts were screaming at him. _Ouryuu?_ He questioned.

The blonde looked towards him and smiled. "Ryokuryuu better hurry or he's going to miss catch up to the Miss." He stated.

Jae-ha blinked at him. "Who-" he began but was interrupted by him.

"No time!" He yelled at him. "Go find Miss. Zeno will find you afterwards." He stated before jumping from the tall building and running off."

"Geesh!" He complained. "Stupid kid." Shaking his head he jumped again, this time higher than before. He had to catch up to those horsemen.

As her friends were panicking back in Awa, Yona was feeling a bit panicked as well. What was Su-won talking about earlier? Why wasn't she safe in Awa? She had Hak, Kija, Yun and Shin-ah. She'd met Jae-ha and was hopping he'd join them. She liked Gigan and her men. She and all the girls of Awa were safe now that Yang Kum-ji was dead. She didn't understand and yet she really didn't have the strength to fight right now. Seeing him there had left her emotionally drained. He'd hurt her so badly and yet- _And yet I still love him so much._ The hood of the cloak hid her face from everybody in the group. She lifted her head slightly and watched Su-won's face. _He looks so serious._ She thought as she watched the muscles in his face twitch. _He looks so different, but there's something there that's familiar to the Su-won I've loved since I was a child._ She thought as she felt a stray tear run down her cheek. _Is he taking me somewhere so far away that Hak won't find me? Will everything I've done be for nothing?_ She felt more tears begin to fall. _I'm getting stronger and yet I'm crying like a weak child._ She suddenly felt an arm pull her tighter towards a warm chest.

"You'll be safe Yona." She heard Su-won state. "I'm taking you to the water tribe. You'll be safe there. I swear." He tucked her head under his chin.

 _What do I do?_ She thought as they continued to ride further and further away from her friends and the only other family she had left.

* * *

 

AN: As promised I have begun another mini story. This will possibly have up to ten chapters in it. A big plus to this story is that it's not a one-shot. ^_^ I've already got chapter 2 half written. So I'll post it soon. ^_^

 

This story is dedicated to  ** _farrah87_** for giving me the inspiration and helping me hash out the idea's to this story.


	2. The Journey

**Chapter 2** :  _The Journey_

* * *

 

Hak ran back towards the Pirate's camp and found Yun, Shin-ah and Kija all packed ready to go. "It seems our girl got herself kidknapped." Gigan said as she approached. She held out her hand, a bag hanging from her old fingers. "Take it, she earned this." She looked him over. "When you get her back, do send word."

Hak took the bag, looking inside he found the Senjuso herb that Yona had risked her life for. "Thank-you." He said with respect.

"And make sure that snot nosed brat of mine stays out of trouble!" She yelled at him referring to Jae-ha.

Hak smirked before looking at his group. Picking up his weapon he set his dark eyes upon them. "We're going to move out on double time." He turned to leave. "We have to catch up to droopy eyes and get her back." with that he began a fast paced run all the while praying to the Kami to protect his dear Princess.

* * *

 

Jae-ha landed on a high branch and crouched as he watched the group of men that surrounded a cloak covered Yona. He couldn't imagine how scarred she must be. He watched the sandy blonde haired man shift her in between his arms as he rode the horse quickly through the high mountainous range. Jae-ha barely noticed when they'd crossed into the water tribe territory. He jumped again, this time trying to get ahead of the group. _They're riding awfully fast. Why?_ He wondered. The blonde male seemed somewhat important to the group. _A rich noble? Had he seen Yona in town and wanted her for himself?_ He bit his lip to stop a possessive growl from escaping his lips. _She isn't something to be owned. Someone as beautiful as her should be given the freedom owed to her. She's to be protected. Loved even._ Jae-ha paused slightly at his thoughts. _Damn. When did I start thinking that way towards her._ He spied the group coming his way. _Why hasn't she fought to get away?_ He wondered. _Something is going on here._ He watched them pass him. _I'm going to follow and watch. Perhaps there's more to this than we think._ He jumped once again to stay with the group in hopes of figuring out what was going on and to see if Yona truly needed saving.

* * *

 

Yona felt her stomach lurch forward as the horses came to a stop. Lifting the hood to the cloak slightly she saw a huge city shining in the mid-afternoon light. The city was twice the size of Kuuto, looked to be sitting on top of a huge lake, had canals and bridges that linked the city together. The buildings were shining in the light like they were made of marble. _It's beautiful._ She thought. _What city is this?_

"Welcome to the crown jewel of the water tribe; Suiko." Su-won said to her quietly. "This is the safest place for you. Nobody here knows who you are." Yona looked up to him as he looked down at her. Gently he touched her bruised face. "I'll never let you be harmed again. Especially by me."

From the nearby fir trees Jae-ha watched from a strong mid-branch. He held a kunai dagger in his hand. As he watched the man touch Yona's face he felt the dragon blood in his veins boil with anger. _How dare he touch her._ He mentally growled. His other hand twitched to grab his other throwing daggers and toss them towards his targets. He could easily kill all of them, be Yona's hero and then- _Then what?_ He wondered. _Return her to Hak? He obviously doesn't deserve any of her love if he allows her to get taken so easily._ His eyes looked on from the two guards in the rear towards the man with the scar on his face. _He almost looks like a general._ He looked at the heavy cloak on the man's shoulders. The duel blades on his sides gleamed in the sunlight. He slowly replaced his dagger into it's sheath. _Not yet._ He thought as he jumped from the tree into the air to get ahead of the group. Their destination obvious now. He needed to find a place to hide, wait for their group and see where they were taking her.

 

* * *

 

Hak looked towards Kija waiting for directions. The silver haired man had his brows knitted together looking towards two ways. One went towards Suiko and the other towards Kuuto. Kija suddenly felt something tugging at his senses. Turning his head he saw dirty blonde haired man looking up into the sky. Yun's voice caught his attention. "Which way do you think they've gone?" He asked.

Kija sighed. "I think it's towards Suiko, but I'm getting a strong pulsating fleeting towards Kuuto." He touched his chest as if trying to stop the feeling from becoming too overwhelming.

"You are feeling the connection you have with Hiryuu Castle." came the unfamiliar voice of the dirty blonde from behind them.

"Who are you?" Yun inquired. Beside him Hak's grip tightened on his weapon.

"Zeno is Zeno." The blonde stated with a smile.

"Zeno?" Kija questioned before he felt it, the connection the four dragons felt towards each other. "Ouryuu!" He cried out in surprise.

"Yellow dragon." Shin-ah said having a moment of déjà vu. Ao squeaked on his shoulder.

"WHAT!?" Yun asked loudly. "Are you sure?" He asked Kija.

The blonde blinked at them in surprise. "Yes?" He asked.

"You're the Ouryuu?" Hak asked.

"Yes." Zeno stated when he stomach suddenly growled loudly. "Haha.." He laughed nervously as everyone sweatdropped. "Sorry. I haven't eaten in awhile."

Yun sighed. "Nobody has eaten since morning." He looked back at the map. "If Jae-ha's in Suiko, Yona must be there as well."

"There's a stream nearby." Hak pointed at the map. "We'll eat then continue."

"Agreed." Yun said as he led the way towards the stream.

Zeno starred off at them as they went to find food. Shin-ah tugged his arm. "Huh?" Zeno inquired from him.

"Ouryuu, come?" He asked Zeno.

"Yes! Zeno will come." He said with a smile.

* * *

 

Yona finally decided that she really didn't like horses. They smelled, ran too fast and when they finally stopped they jerked her to the point that her stomach would lurch forward making her nauseous. She felt Su-won move out from behind her, but didn't go to assist her off of the beast. Instead he led the horse by it's reigns through the city marketplace. Yona gripped the saddle she was on to help keep her balance. She could feel Joo-doh's eyes on her back, making her feel a bit nervous. He had always been kind to her as a child, but with his betrayal; like Su-won, he now made her nervous and kind of frightened her. She pulled the cloak closer to her body with her free hand that wasn't clutching the saddle. Her hands had cuts on them still from the night before. She could still feel the terror from when she had seen Yang Kum-ji escaping, if she thought about it; which she had most of the day. That terror she felt then was coursing through her veins now; instead of making her want to do something, she found herself frozen and unable to do anything.

As the group made their way to the water tribe's palace Yona looked around herself, though she kept the hood up over her head to ensure nobody recognized her. The buildings in the city were as beautiful up close as they had been up on the hill outside the city. Beautiful while marble with pretty blue stones going along the edges. The city was built near and on a lake. As they crossed over a bridge she noticed how clear and blue the water was. _You can see the bottom of the lake._ She thought.

Su-won saw her peering over the side of the bridge at the clear blue water. "They say the colder water is the clearer it becomes." He looked towards the snow peeked mountain near the city. "The water to the lake comes from a river that comes from the melting snow up on the Suiku Mountain. The lake is so cold, that if you fell into it you could freeze in minutes." He looked back at her. "However, it becomes a nice mild temperature during the hottest times during the summer; which allows people to swim in it."

Yona turned her gaze from him back towards the lake as they continued towards the palace until her eyes turned towards a building where there were loud people yelling, laughing and horsing around. Her eyes widened as she swore she saw Jae-ha standing on the edge of the large building, but as she turned her head back to see, she didn't find him there. _Did I imagine it?_ She wondered as they cam to a large metal gate that opened for them when Su-won approached it. Yona touched her chest as breathed deeply. When she did this she found herself calming and swore she felt that same sensory feeling she always felt when near one of the dragons. _No. I didn't._ She thought as she looked around herself. _One of them is nearby._ She looked skyward. _Please don't let anyone hurt them._ She prayed silently as the horse jerked forward as they were brought into the water palace's courtyard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So Yona is finally realizing that she's not as alone as she thought she was. Zeno has joined the group to 'rescue' the Princess all the while Su-won believes he's doing the right thing by bringing her to Suiko. Things shall progress from here.


	3. The Deal

**Chapter 3** :  _The Deal_

* * *

 

Yona had never been to the water tribe palace, but had always hear that it had one of the most beautiful waterfall gardens in all of Kouka and it was the truth as she soon found out. She and Su-won were brought to the garden and left alone while the servant went to retrieve the ever quiet General An Joon-gi. Once alone, Yona turned towards her cousin. "Why have you brought me here?" She asked with a demanding tone.

Su-won was a bit surprised by her tone but kept his face neutral. "You are obviously no longer traveling with Hak, possibly haven't for a long time. You're injured, thinner than I remember and I want you to be safe. You must be safe in order for me to do what needs to be done."

Yona's brows furrowed. "What you must do?" She questioned him. He looked at her with determined eyes and would've spoken had she not continued. "As for the other, you only assumed I was alone. I wasn't. I mean I was at that moment; which was incredibly stupid of me;" she shook her head. "But that's beside the point. I'm not alone, and why should you care?" Her blood began to boil. "You killed my father, you chased me from the only home I've ever known; taken the only family I ever had away. If I'm thin, it's because I don't eat as much food as I use to. I'm constantly on the move because of fear and because I'm looking for something. I hate that I can never go home and hate that I never have a soft bed to sleep in; but that's not my fault. It's yours!" She pointed at him. "I use to love you so much Su-won; but where there was love, there is only pain left in it's place. My heart hurts constantly and you're the one that placed it there." She back away from him, his face began show how pained he was by her words. "But I can thank you as well. If you hadn't done what you did, I never would have learned how strong I really am. I have learned to use a bow, I have hunted my own food; sure I go hungry some night's but I have Yun who can cook anything and make it taste good. I have Shin-ah who protects me at night from things that scare me. I have Kija who tells me stories of his clan so that I'm distracted by my own problems. And I have Hak; he'd rather die than let me get hurt."

Su-won's eyes windened. _So Hak is alive._ He frowned suddenly and reached towards her bruise covered face. "Obviously Hak's protection is not good enough." He stated causing Yona to brush his hand away from her face.

"Hak does a great job at it." She stated before touching her face with her hand that had cuts on it from her bow. "I got careless last night as we were trying to save a group of women from being sold as slaves to the Kai empire by Lord Yang Kum-ji." She shook her head. "I got caught, his men beat Yun and I, but Jae-ha; my newest friend, saved us. He stopped the beatings and afterwards he and Hak beat the mercenaries that did this to us."

Su-won sighed. "I jumped to an assumption and took off with it once I saw how hurt you were." He looked at her. "Why didn't you speak up sooner?" He inquired, quite curious as to why she had allowed him to take like he had.

Yona twiddled with her fingers and blushed. "I was, kinda, scared to." She let her eyes stay downcast. "With Joo-doh and your two guards nearby or at your side, I was scared to speak at all." She felt her eyes fill with tears and kept herself from looking at him. "I thought that if I spoke, Joo-doh would have killed me or something." She said the final part and looked off away from him towards the flowers in the garden.

 _Of course she was scared._ He thought. _I swept in and carried her out and away from her friends after I had killed Il only a month and half ago. For all she knew, I was going to kill her._ Su-won covered his face with one hand and gave a shaky sigh. "What's done, is done." He looked towards her and grabbed her hand. "I know you fear me, but I had my reasons for what I did. I told you why I did it and I know you probably wish the same fate on me and perhaps you'll get your wish, but before that happens I have a Kingdom to restore, a people to give hope to and there are those who have, like Kum-ji, been breaking the law and will need to answer for it."

"Will I be able to return to my friends?" She asked. "You can do what ever it is you want, but I just want my friends back; they're my only family I have left."

Su-won felt a pang of guilt and pain. He gave a sigh. "I'll do what I can." He assure her. "I just want you safe."

Just then soft footsteps were heard by the duo. They both looked towards the person who had just entered the garden and found the water general standing there looking a bit surprised by who one of his guests were. "Your majesty." He said with a slight bow of his head. Though it didn't look like it his eyes were also scanning over Yona's cloak covered form. "Welcome to my home." He said in his usual soft monotoned voice.

"Thank-you." Su-won spoke, his voice changing from the serious tone that he'd been speaking with, with Yona to a casual one. "I hope I have not come at an inconvenient time."

Joon-gi shook his head. "Not at all." He said as he stepped out onto the marble tiles that lined a path through the garden. "What is it that you need your majesty?"

Su-won began to walk the path next to Joon-gi with Yona walking behind him. "It's a bit of a trade I wish to make with you." He said. "I want you to protect somebody precious to me, in return I will help eliminate something from the water tribe that's slowly killing it."

Joon-gi froze in his steps and turned his body towards his King, his eyes turned towards the woman in the cloak that stood behind them. "You know of the problem we are having with Nadai?" He inquired causing Yona to look towards him.

 _Who or what is Nadai?_ She wondered.

Su-won smiled. "Yes, I have heard of the problems this drug is having upon the southern towns in your tribe." He looked at the general with a serious look upon his visage. "Allow me to get rid of it and in return you will protect her." He nodded towards Yona. "Her identity is not to be told to anyone. She has an alias that's to be used."

Joon-gi looked at Yona once more. He had a nagging feeling he'd met her once or twice before, but couldn't decide where it had been. He closed his eyes for a moment and thought about this deal that the King wished to make. For the past decade he'd been investigating the drug trade, it's smugglers and who was the one responsible for it. "Hiyou is the name of the one responsible for smuggling the drugs in through the ports. Kai and Sai both are importing this drug illigally through this man. He is rumored to have light colored hair, tired light colored eyes and a scar almost parallel, on his forehead. He almost always is seen wearing more traditional clothing, which have lots of little floral details." Joon-gi thought for a moment. "He is said to be around thirty-five, but appears much more youthful than he really is." He touched his chin in thought as he tried to recall the town he was last spotted in. "I cannot recall the name of the last city he was spotted in, only that it's a coastal town with a small port." He looked back towards the young woman. "She can stay here. I'll tell my daughter she's a noble's daughter and leave it there. It is not our business as to who she is or why you wish for her to be protected; but as long as she is here, she will be safe."

Su-won smiled. "Thank-you." He tipped his head to the side. "I shall ensure to visit this man and make sure his business in Kouka is completed and that he moves on."

"It won't be as easy as you think." Joon-gi stated before turning back towards the palace. "But I thank you for looking into this you Majesty."

Su-won smiled. "I than you as well." Su-won looked at Yona once more. "Also," his voice stopped Joon-gi from leaving. "you may get a visit from some people. They're only her guards and shouldn't be bothered. She considers than family." Joon-gi looked at Yona before giving a nod, then began to walk away.

Once the General was gone Yona turned from looking from where he had vanished to, to Su-won. "Thank-you Su-won." She said softly.

She suddenly felt his hand take her own. Looking up at him she saw his eyes look at her filled with emotion. "I truly wish things could've been different Yona." He bent down and kissed her lips. Yona's eyes stayed open from shock. When he pulled his lips away from hers Yona felt tears once again well up. Su-won pushed the hood down from her head and cupped her bruised face. "I care for you, perhaps it could've morphed into love; but now I'm not so sure." He said. "You are safe here and that's all that matters right now." He slipped his cloak off of her shoulders and put it back over his own. "I'll come back, if you're not here I'll know Hak came and found you." He then walked passed her and left her alone in the garden.

Meanwhile high above the garden on the roof of the palace the green dragon watched and was once again confused as to who this man was and how his crimson haired master seemed to know him. Keeping his eyes on the red haired woman he decided to lay in wait for a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: There, Yona came clean to Su-won. I thought of a dozen ways this chapter could've gone, but I kinda liked this version the best. One of the other versions had Jae-ha jumping down out of the sky, grabbing her and leaving a second after that. Leaving a stunned Joon-gi and Su-won behind; but I decided against that version. LoL!


	4. Worry Turns to Laughter

**Chapter 4** :  _Worry Turns to Laughter_

* * *

 

Light violet eyes looked up into the heavens, as a sly smile began spreading across the face of the man they belonged to. His dirty blonde hair fell back as he looked up into the sky. "This wasn't planned." He said with a chuckle as he heard the whispers of the dragon Kami's telling him what was happening to the current red King. _Yona._ He thought. _Her challenges have only just begun and the greatest one is currently leaving her._ He bowed his head. _Su-won's heart is thawing. Once it begins it's beating again he'll feel a desire stronger than anything he's ever felt. Afterall, he is her shield, just as a Hak is her sword._ The priest began to shake from his withheld laughter. Oh, the Kami certainly knew how to entertain themselves. That he knew for sure. "Oh Princess..." He said with a smile before his stomach rumbled. Smiling still, he stood from his seat and went to find a meal back in the cabin.

* * *

 

Blue hair fluttered behind a young woman as she walked through the halls of her home. She was carefully avoiding her bodyguards and friends Tetora and Ayura. She was An Lili, daughter to the Water tribe general, An Joon-gi who was suppose to be grand fighter, though she highly doubted it. As she came to the gardens she spotted a dirty red haired woman dressed in common clothes. _Who is she?_ Lili wondered. The woman was watching a man leave her behind. Lili spotted her father standing on the walkway ahead of her and his behind a pillar. _I really don't want to talk to him._ She thought before looking towards the woman as she walked up the steps to him.

"What is you name again?" She heard her father ask the girl.

"Rina." She answered, her voice was full of authority which surprised Lili, but what surprised her even more was the sly smile that was spreading across her father's lips. It was like he'd discovered some grand secret and wasn't about to share it.

"Rina." He repeated her name as his smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "You will stay with my daughter and her guardians in her apartments." He looked at her bruised covered face and reached out to touch them only to pause in his actions. "Such things shall never occur to you while you are a guest here. My guards will be on watch for those people that his majesty has spoken about." His eyes traveled to her clothes. "New clothes will be laid out for you as well." He smiled a kind smile. "I'm sure you wish to freshen up before dinner."

"Yes, thank-you." Lili heard the girl say. Turning on her heel Lili ran off towards her chambers and would wait there to ambush this girl with questions; like how did she know the King?

* * *

 

Zeno watched as Hak's eyebrow twitched as they had to hide when a group of soldiers had passed them. He watched closely as dark eyes turned even darker as a certain sandy blonde haired King rode by on his horse. They had entered Suiko only a few moments ago and had been forced to hide when Hak had spotted Joo-doh. Mister would be unrestrained if he knew who took the Miss. He thought sadly. He had been watching the two since the beginning of their journey. He had been at the castle for the Miss' birthday. Had seen the joy during the celebration. It had warmed his heart and made him wish for it to continue forever, but he had bore witness to the despair as it had happened and he never wanted his master feel that way ever again. He wouldn't allow it.

"Zeno." came a voice calling his name. Looking up Zeno saw Kija was tugging his clothes. "Let's go save our master."

"Hakuryuu." He whispered causing the silver haired man to flush lightly. In his mind he could still see the little boy who had climb that tree and watched Hiryuu's red star with him. He smiled. "Right."

The group headed into the city with Yun at the head of them. They passed the market places, the inn's and bars. The red light district was their last stop, mostly because that's where the others sensed Jae-ha to be. When they arrived at a tea house they found Jae-ha sitting on a cushioned seat with several ladies pressing their assets on him. The green haired man looked towards them with surprise only to have Hak slam his fist onto his head.

"My dear Hak, there's no need for violence." Jae-ha stated as he rubbed his head. "Unless of course you have some pent up stress you need relieved."

"Good grief." Yun muttered as Hak punch the green dragon in the stomach.

By now the ladies had already run out of the room. "Darn." Jae-ha groaned as he sat back and rubbed his belly. "I was just starting to warm up too."

Zeno chuckled. "Ryokuryuu really enjoys himself!" He said as he plopped down onto the seat near him.

Jae-ha eyes the golden haired man for a moment before he suddenly realized exactly who he was. "Hahaha.." He began laughing, his shoulders shaking. He looked at Hak. "Looks like you went and found Ouryuu without Yona dear." He smirked at the dark haired man and dodged an attack on his head by Hak's weapon.

"Speaking of our Master." Kija began as he lifted his clawed hand and grabbed Jae-ha by his clothes. "Where is she?"

Jae-ha looked at Kija's face. The young man's face was flushed with barely restrained anger. Jae-ha pushed him away from his face. "She's safe." He stated a sadness entering his voice. "She's unharmed." He looked at Hak. "I need to know. Who exactly is Yona dear?"

"She's our Master!" Kija cried out with excitement and love filling his features.

Jae-ha's eyes never left Hak's. "Who is she?" He asked once more.

"Does it matter?" Hak asked as he sat down across from the green haired man before stealing a drink of sake from one of the filled cups on the trays.

"She's **_her_** , isn't she?" Jae-ha watched Hak's hand pause in mid-drink. After arriving here in Suiko, Jae-ha began to listen to the whispers of drunken guards and citizens. He had been talking to the lively ladies here to gain information. He had heard them talking about the missing Princess Yona, how she'd been stolen away by the rogue and wild former Wind General and Raiju; Son Hak. How her hair was as red as fire and her eyes as violet as the deepest purple. How her beauty for someone so young was rare. It described his _master_ to the tee. "So that's why they wanted her."

Hak's grip tightened on his weapon. "Where is she?" He gritted through his teeth.

Jae-ha smiled and bared his teeth. "I told you. Safe." He continued to tease.

Zeno shook his head. "Ryokuryuu is planning a dangerous game." He stated causing Jae-ha to look at him. "Raiju is not very forgiving. He doesn't like to be teased. Best to give him what he wants."

Jae-ha chuckled. "Yes. Yes." He sighed as he pushed the loose strands of green hair out of his eyes only for them to fall back in place a second later. "She's at the water tribe palace with General Joon-gi as her personal guard. He's been ordered by the King to protect her, no matter what. In return the King is going to get rid of Nadai that's destroying the port cities." He paused as he drank some sake. "Nadai is something really bad. It's from Kai. It's a drug that gets you so addicted to it that you cannot function without it. However when you crash on that stuff it kills you."

It was then everybody heard a vibrating noise and turned towards Hak and saw that his weapon was vibrating on the floorboards in his hand. "Are you saying..." Hak began his voice becoming dark. "that Su-won..." He practically growled the man's name. "had the Princess?" Hak's eyes were almost black with rage.

Jae-ha had never feared for his life like he did in that moment. The look on Hak's face was more frightening than anything he'd ever experienced. "Yes." Jae-ha said after a moment.

"She's alive?" He asked almost disbelieving.

Zeno swallowed hard. He'd never seen such hatred from someone so young. "Yes." Jae-ha said watching as Hak's body slowly stopped vibrating.

"I-I need to see with my own eyes." Hak stated as he stood to leave.

"Of course." Jae-ha stood to follow realizing that Hak needed to see her desperately. As the group followed the two Zeno couldn't help but feel a bit tense himself as to what would soon follow.

* * *

 

Yona looked at herself in the full length mirror. She was currently wearing a light purple kimono with a flora haori on her shoulders. It was made from silk and felt so good to wear. Her feet were cover by matching slippers. In her hair she had a single pink floral pink that was holding her hair out of her eyes. She stood looking at herself for a moment before looking at her hands. The scratches from her bow were a reminder that this was not her life any longer. She needed to leave, but a small part of her wanted to stay. _It's safe here._ She thought as tears began to brim her eyes. _I don't have to fight so hard to live._ She brought her hands up to her face. _But I don't have my friends here. I don't have Kija, Shin-ah, Yun, Hak or - Jae-ha?_ She wondered. Did she even have Jae-ha to count on? _He didn't wish to be a part of our group. He wanted to be free of me._ She felt a small laugh bubble up before it was squashed. _I guess he got what he wanted._ She thought sadly. She suddenly heard the sliding door open. Turning around she saw a young woman dressed in a water tribe style kimono that was tied at the top near the chest instead of at the waist like her's was. It was floral in design and left her slippers uncovered.

"Hello." The blue haired woman said. "I'm An Lili." She stated as she introduced herself. Yona smiled at her and was going to tell her, her name. "I've been told your name is Rina. That you'll be my guest for awhile and that I'm to show you around while you are staying here." Yona saw two other girls appear behind Lili, one had a sword on her hip, the other did not. The one with the weapon was blonde, while the other had black raven colored hair. "This is Tetora and Ayura; they're my bodyguards and you'll see them a lot." She approached Yona and spotted dark spots of her cheeks. "Who hurt you?" She asked.

Yona covered her cheek. "I was in a fight before coming here." She stated. "I'm alright. I was protecting some people when it happened."

Lili's eyes widened. "You protected people?" She asked gaining a nod. "Who?"

"Some girls who were being kidknapped and sold off as slave to Kai."Yona explained. "But I didn't do it by myself. My friends help. We saved those girls from being sold off."

Lili couldn't believe what she was hearing. Slaves? Girls being sold to Kai? Who was this girl? "You're so brave." She spouted off without thinking. "I-I mean..."

Yona smiled sweetly at her. "Not really." She stated. "Those girls were the brave ones. They refused to break, even though they were scarred and didn't think anybody was coming for them; they stayed strong."

Lili looked at her with awe and was about to say something else when there was a crashing noise out in the garden. The four women ran outside to investigate what it was and what was there sent Yona into a fit of giggles that turned into full blown laughter. Hak and Jae-ha both had crash landed into a bush near a fountain. The bush was a huge rose bush and both now had bright red flowers stuck in their clothes and petals in their hair. Yona ran over to her two friends and hugged them both. Her laughter still shaking her petite form as her arms wrapped around their necks. She'd never been happier to see somebody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hak restrained himself just long enough for Jae-ha to "fly" them into the wind palace. I thought how funny it would be for them to crash land when they're trying to sneak in. LoL!


	5. Found

**Chapter 5** :  _Found_

* * *

 

As Yona's giggles subsided she noticed Jae-ha's embarrassed look. Pulling away from both men she could see Hak had an equally embarrassed look to his face. "What?" She asked. Hak pushed himself out of the bush before pulling her into his arms and burying his face against her neck. Yona could feel his arms were shaking lightly. "Hak?" She inquired causing him to realize what he was doing.

"Rina?" Lili spoke causing the three to look at her. "Do you know these men?"

"Yes." She replied as she pulled away from Hak before looking over Jae-ha. "How'd you fall?" She asked him knowing Jae-ha never fell unless landing on something slippery.

Jae-ha looked away, his face red still. "Hak moved and offset my balance." He explained. "I'm better at carrying such beauties like yourself, not abusive brutes like him." He sighed.

"Abusive?" Hak inquired as he brought his weapon up to hit Jae-ha with only for the green haired man to dodge it effortlessly.

"See, Yo-Rina dear." He said quickly catching himself on her name. Having come to the conclusion that she was using an alias he decided to play along.

 _Yo-Rina?_ Ayura thought at the same time as Tetora. Both gave each other a look that meant they knew something fishy was going on, but stayed quite; for now.

Yona sighed at Jae-ha's slip up before looking at Hak. "Are you okay?" He asked. In other words, did Su-won hurt her.

"Yes. I'm fine." She said her eyes reaching his. He stared at her for a moment before looking away. "Hak, this is An Lili; she the daughter of General An Joon-gi, who has been asked to protect me from those wishing to do me harm by the King." She saw Hak's eyes widen at this new piece of information.

Lili smiled at the little bit of information Rina had leaked. _So father is to protect her. Is she the King's consort?_ She thought as she looked at the young woman before her. _She is pretty. She's young, like myself._ Her eyes landed on Jae-ha and found her cheeks lighting up. _He's so cute! But I'm sure he's just as young as us._ Her eyes looked over Hak's form. _Handsome face, but young._ She saw his muscles as they flexed while he stood there. _He's strong._ She looked back at Jae-ha. _Didn't he call the other guy a brute?_ She wondered as she looked at both men. _Neither fits that. Not like Guen-tae._ Her cheeks lit up slightly more so than before. She was knocked out of her thoughts as the green haired man spoke.

"Rina dear, you had all of us worried." Jae-ha said as he pulled the last flower from his clothing. He handed her an intact flower. "It's not nice to make beautiful people worry." He stated. "Sweet Kija was just absolutely upset when he found you gone and poor Shin-ah is missing you." Yona flushed with embarrassment. "Plus we found our yellow haired friend who seems a bit off."

 _Yellow haired?_ Yona questioned herself before it snapped into place. _Ouryuu._ She thought before smiling. They're all together, looking for me. Her smile broadened. "Sorry."

Hak's eyes looked off towards the walkway and widened as he found himself staring at Joon-gi. The wind General had two guards with him. Having heard the crash he'd gone to investigate it and now he had his thoughts confirmed. With Hak here, there was no doubt in his mind. "General Hak, would you like to explain to me why the Princess Yona is lying about who she is and why you are in my gardens unannounced?" He asked with a raised eyebrow towards them.

One word enter both Hak's and Jae-ha's minds at that moment. _Shit._

* * *

 

Su-won sat sipping tea as he waited for the man he'd come to talk to. Rough looking men kept an eye on him while Joo-doh sat looking board when suddenly an unshaven man approached them. "Won." The man said before sitting down. "What do you want boy? Shouldn't you be out doing something?" He asked looking between him and who he knew to be the Sky general.

Su-won put his cup down and placed a bag down in front of the man. "I need help Ogi."

Ogi picked up the bag and chuckled. "Same as always." Ogi muttered. "Fine. What is it?"

"What can you tell me of a man name Hiyou and the drug he's selling in the water tribe?" Su-won asked, his eyes darkening slightly.

Ogi swallowed hard, sweat beaded his forehead. "Of course you'd ask something like that. Tch." He grumbled before looking over his shoulder. "Get me some sake!" He yelled at one of his men that was lazing around. One his cup was filled he drank to liquid. His cup was filled a second time before he spoke. "Nadai is the name of the drug and it's one of the most vicious drugs I've ever come across. If taken wrong it can knock out and kill the one taking it. Taken in small doses it become an addictive substance that you just can't live without. It also causes intense rage, makes people go crazy; for better lack of term, and can cause death. People can be weaned off the stuff, but done too quickly and the heart seizes causing death. Too slowly and it's effects begin to set in." He took another drink. "As for Hiyou. He's the main druglord in Kouka for this stuff. It comes from Kai and Sei. Kai uses it on slaves, makes them more compliant. Sei gives it out for medicinal reasons. The druglords and nobles of both regions are in it together to use it on other countries in order to start invasions. So far only Kouka is being experimented upon."

Su-won frowned. "How do I find Hiyou?" He asked trying to think of a way to stop this from continuing.

"Hmm..." Ogi hummed as he stood up and walked over to a wall of scrolls and ran his hand amongst the paper scrolls before pulling out one. Opening it he read a small passage. "Shisen is the last Port city he was seen in." He placed the scroll back. "But that information is couple of weeks old. He could've left by now."

"Where in Shisen?" He asked.

"Won, getting mixed up with these people will not be good for you." Ogi said as he sat down. "But I see that determined look in your eyes. It's the same look you had when you begged me to help you find that red haired little girl." He brought the cup to his lips and drank the rest of the sake that was in it. "A small Inn run by an elderly man. It has hot springs. He's often seen there because the owners owes him his livelihood. That's all I know."

Su-won sighed. "Thank-you Ogi." He stood to leave.

"Whatever happened to that girl?" Ogi asked with a smile. "I've heard rumors that I haven't been able to confirm of her." Su-won paused in his footsteps. "It's said she's gathering the dragon warriors of old. That she's going to be the shield that protects Kouka when the time comes. That she also has the great Thunder Beast at her side. People are calling him her mighty sword."

"The dragons are nothing but a fairy tale we tell children." Su-won replied. "They don't exist."

Ogi smiled. "Do you believe that because you've never seen evidence or because you were taught that?" Su-won looked at Ogi's back with wide eyes. "If I gave you proof, would you believe?"

Su-won frowned. "I don't know." He answered truthfully before walking out of the room with Joo-doh close behind.

* * *

 

Yona looked between the water general and Hak. She knew she needed to defuse the situation but really didn't know how. Joon-gi sighed. "I do not understand what is going on," his eyes moved from Hak to Yona. "but I am relieved that you are safe Princess." He looked at his daughter and her guards. "What has been said here goes no further."

Lili's cheeks flushed. "Yes father." She answered before looking towards the Princess. "What am I to call you now?" She asked after her father had left with the guards quickly following.

Yona sighed. "Yona in private, Rina in public?" She wondered before looking at Hak who smirked at her questioning tone.

"Yona!" came a cry from behind them. Yona turned and was almost thone off balance as Yun and the other two pulled her into a tight hug. "We were so worried!" The strawberry blonde boy cried out.

"Y-Yona, I'm so sorry!" Kija cried as he covered his eyes with his dragon clawed hand. "I should've watched you better!"

Shin-ah had silent tears falling down his cheeks. "Pukyuu!" Ao cried out as she popped out of the top of Shin-ah's furred shirt and jumped from him onto Yona's shoulder and rubbed her cheek against Yona.

"Everyone." Yona smiled happily. "I'm okay!"

Yun's cheeks flushed. "What were you thinking?!" He yelled. "Walking around town by yourself! We'd just gotten done taking out a group of slavers! What if there were more mercenaries that we missed? You could've been hurt!" He turned to the others. "And why didn't any of you go with her. Jae-ha had and excuse but you three didn't! You're suppose to be her guardians!" He yelled at Kija, Shin-ah and Hak. Looking at Zeno he frowned. "And for some reason I have a feeling you could've prevented this and didn't!" Zeno laughed nervously.

"Sorry mother Yun!" All of them said causing the boy to flush harder.

"I don't remember giving birth to you useless lot!" He yelled.

Giggling caught everybody's attention making them remember they weren't alone. Lili, Tetora and Ayura were all laughing from what they'd just witnessed. A Princess and her guards getting yelled at by a young man who probably wasn't even as old as they were. It was hilarious! "Sorry! Sorry!" Lili said still laughing. "It was too much. He's so young and so full of emotion as he yelled at you guys. It was too cute and funny!"

Yun's face heated up. "Well somebody's gotta keep this group in line." He mumbled with a small hint of embarrassment.

Tetora chuckled. "I bet." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Dinner is about to be served." At ur stated. "Why doesn't everybody come inside and get freshened up. Afterwards we can eat and you tell us how you met our precious Princess."

Yona looked at the young woman. _Didn't I just get cleaned up?_ She wondered.

Lili suddenly wrapped an arm around Yona's. "While they do that, Yona and I will get acquainted in the dinning hall." She said pulling Yona along side her as she walked away from the group of men, leaving Tetora to deal with them as Ayura followed behind the two.

"Princ-" "Yona de-" Hak and Jae-ha both began but it was too late as their red haired leader was dragged away. Yona looked behind herself and watched Hak and Jae-ha disappear as she entered through a pair of mahogany wood doors into the hallway that led towards the large dinning hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And the interrogation begins! You know Lili is gonna question her now. What do you think she'll ask? I know a few things. Oh and Ogi made an appearance! I'm liking that man more and more. I don't know why, I just am. ^_^ I think he knows more that he tells not only because he's an information broker; but because he knows things purely on instinct.


	6. Questions Asked

**Chapter 6** :  _Questions Asked_

* * *

 

For some reason Yona felt like she was about to be interrogated for something she may or may not have done. She felt like she was four years old again about to be yelled at for doing or saying something she shouldn't have by her always angry grandfather Joo-nam. Instead of angry eyes glaring at her though she had curious ones starring intently at her like she was the grandest mystery, which kind of threw her off a bit. As she sat at the table waiting for dinner and her friends she silently wondered what the Water General's daughter wanted to talk to her about.

"How do you know the King?" An Lili asked bluntly.

"Huh?" She wondered out loud. She wasn't expecting that question.

"Are you his consort?" was the next question this time said with eagerness.

"Miss Lili!" Ayura cried out, shocked her mistress would ask such a question.

"What?" Lili asked her friend. "It's a legitimate question." She looked back at Yona. "Well?"

"You want to know what I am to him?" Yona asked back.

"Of course." Lili answered truthfully. She leaned forward onto her hands.

A tear went down Yona's cheek. "I don't know." She answered as she felt her emotions swell. "He once was my beloved cousin; but-" she paused as she looked away from the three women. "things happened that forced me to leave the palace and left him in charge." She lifted her hand and wiped her tear away. "I loved him once, thought of nothing but being his wife at one point; but now..." She touched her chest above her heart. "I don't think I can ever love like that again; because the pain of being hurt, it hurts too much." She looked back at the girl's and saw tears in Lili's eyes.

"You loved him and he hurt you." She said mournfully. "I'm so sorry." She wiped her eyes. "My next question is about those men you're traveling with. Who are they and why are you traveling with them? Oh! And who's the oldest amongst them?" Her two guards had sweatdrops falling at her questions.

Yona giggled. "They're my friends." She said. "We're on a mission to help Kouka get stronger, become safer and help the people who have been let down by their leaders." She smiled at Lili. "As for the oldest. Um... I think that's Jae-ha, though-" she thought for a moment. She didn't actually know what the Ouryuu's ago was. He looked young from what she could see when she met him for a moment. _I'll just go with Jae-ha._ She thought thinking it was a safe bet. "Yeah. Jae-ha is the oldest."

"Really?" Lili asked gaining a nod. "How old is he? Eighteen? Nineteen?" She asked not quite believing he'd be that old.

"Uh." Yona thought for a moment. "I think one of Gigan's men said he's around twenty-five or twenty-six."

"Eh?" Lili asked gaining a laugh from Yona.

"Who's Gigan?" Ayura asked Tetora who shrugged her shoulders at the question.

"I know. He looks younger." Yona said. "His age doesn't matter to me. He may be older than everyone in our group but he's also one the kindest, gentlest people I've met next to Hak. He's also very protective, like Hak."

"And how old is Hak?" Tetora asked.

"Hak?" Yona asked gaining a nod from the sandy blonde haired lady. "He's two years older than me, so eighteen."

"Why does he look older than the other guy?" Ayura questioned.

Yona blinked. "He does?" She asked as she thought about it. Hak only acted older because he had been the Wind General, was her bodyguard and had a lot of responsibilities. "Uh, I'm not sure why he looks it, but he acts older because he's had to be responsible for a lot of things."

"Stress." Lili stated. "It's aged a young man to look older."

Just as she said this the double doors opened to reveal the rowdy group of young men. At the same time the servants came in from another corridor as Joon-gi walked into the room and sat at the head of the table while everybody else took up seats wherever they felt like sitting though Yona found Hak sitting between herself and Joon-gi and Jae-ha took her other side. She watched Lili's cheeks turn pink at their actions and sighed.

After dinner Yona went back to the chambers she was given and laid out on the soft pillow covered bed. Her head laid against a Feather filled pillow and began to think of the days events. Her mind coming to a pause to Su-won kissing her lips. She touched her lips as the memory brought tears to her eyes. Looking out the lattice window she saw the bright moon shining down upon her. "Why'd he kiss me?" She asked the celestial body. "Why'd he kill father? What's the real reason behind what's been happening to me?" She asked it. The moon held no answers to her questions. Pulling her legs up to her chest Yona began to lightly dose off to sleep.

Unbeknownst to her bright blue eyes were watching her. Golden tendrils fell forward as a sad smile appeared on the face of the one these belonged to. As silent as possible the golden dragon made his way into the room. "Miss will be safe. Zeno promises." He said as he found a blanket and pulled it over her body. "Missy's questions will be answered one day, Zeno is certain." He looked down at her before looking up at the moon. "But for now, please let Zeno follow you. He's been so lonely for so long without Hiryuu."

* * *

 

As Su-won and Joo-doh entered the port town of Shisen they found the streets abandoned by sunset. The town had a sad and desperate feeling to it. As the made their way through town they found an Inn open for business. The rowdy noises coming from inside led them to believe the place was quite full, however as they entered they found only a few people inside that were making the noises. Heading for the clerk they got a single room for the night. As the night went on Su-won found himself unable to sleep, his mind going back to his crimson haired cousin. The look of shock on her face as he had kissed her. He touched his lips with a finger and traced them. He'd been unable to stop himself. Those lips of hers had been too great of a temptation. He wanted to taste them again, a deeper taste. He licked his lips at the thought of kissing her again. "Later." He said softly before looking up at the moon. "I come back for her later." He said softly before laying back on the futon and falling to sleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Aw, our King is thinking of our crimson haired Princess. Hmm... How shall I make these meet again? Longer chapter next time, Promise!


	7. The King Keeps His Word

**Chapter 7** :  _The King Keeps His Word_

* * *

 

When Yona woke up the next morning she found herself feeling more rejuvenated than she had felt in months. _It's probably because I just slept in a real bed for the first time since leaving Fuuga with Hak._ She touched her lips as she recalled the kiss from yesterday evening. _Su-won._ She felt a tear go down her cheek. _I want to believe that meant something but-..._ The image of her father bleeding out appeared in her mind. _I can't be deceived, not again._ She swung her legs over the bedside and slowly stood up. Laid out for her was a beautiful kimono. She slowly put on the first layer, a white flowing undercoat, next was the red kimono, it had golden flowers on the bottom hem; it was also short sleeved. A deep red obi sash went around her waist. She then found a matching red haori with golden flowers splatter across the back and long sleeves next to it. Once dressed she put on the slipper shoes left out for her. Standing up, she made her way out of the room after making sure her hair wasn't a mess. Waiting outside her door was the golden haired young man that had come with Hak and the others. He looked tired.

"Did you stay there all night?" She asked him in wonder.

"Yes." He answered. "Zeno wanted to make sure Miss was safe."

"Zeno?" She said outloud. "That's your name?"

Bright blue eyes shined with happiness at her. "Yes!" He said happily. "Zeno has been waiting a long time to meet Missy, but wasn't sure when the right time would be."

"I see." She said as she closed the chamber doors behind her. "Would you like to join me for breakfast? I'd like to get to know you a bit Zeno."

Zeno smiled with a bit of nostalgia appearing in his eyes as he could recall the last time he had breakfast with his red haired master. _Hiryuu loved spending breakfast with us._ He thought as he followed Yona. The young woman seemed to fall back into the role of a royal almost instantly. _Hiryuu could do the same. One day be a warrior, the next a King._ He smiled broadly at those memories.

Yona watched Zeno from the corner of her eye. She saw his smile broaden, as if a memory or something had caused him to become even happier than before. Ahead of her she saw Jae-ha looking slightly annoyed as the blue haired general's daughter Lili seemed to have attached herself to him and was talking nonstop. Kija looked a little put out by this display as Shin-ah had backed himself up into a pillar because Ayura was trying to get him to uncover his face. Hak looked like he was having fun watching everything happen from where he was leaning against one of the marble pillars. A small smile was gracing his lips while Tetora was standing next to him whispering into his ear. The two looked quite comfortable with each other. This caused Yona to smile ever so slightly. That was when Yun appeared, his cheek had flour smudged on it but he looked quite pleased with himself.

"Breakfast is ready." He said before noticing Yona, his cheeks turning pink. "Whoa."

Everyone's eyes turned towards her. "Yona dear, you look radiant." Jae-ha stated as he seemed to finally get away from Lili.

"I knew that you'd look beautiful in that!" Lili said happily as she ran up to Yona and wrapped an arm around her own.

Yona smiled. "Thank-you." She said softly.

"Y-Yona, you look-" Kija flushed as his heart began to beat wildly. "breathtaking."

"You're beautiful." Shin-ah stated ever so bluntly, as under his mask a light blush went across his cheeks.

"Pikyuu!" Ao seemed to agree.

"Thank-you." She said feeling a bit better about herself.

As she passed Hak she could see a smile on his lips. "You look like yourself again." He said causing her to look at him. "I'm glad you haven't lost that yet."

She smiled at him knowing exactly what he meant. Reaching out her hand she grasped his as she began to pull him along. "Come on, Yun made breakfast. Let's not waste it!"

Lili laughed lightly at the flush that spread onto Hak's cheeks. _He likes her._ She thought. _But King Su-won does too._ She smiled. _Wonder who will win her affections in the end?_ She wondered as the entered the dinning hall.

* * *

 

Su-won spent three days hunting down information on Hiyou and his drug operation. It took another two days to find the right Inn that he was staying in. The hot springs had been the main reason he himself had gone to this particular Inn. While there he had gone to find some dinner as Joo-doh slept in their room. Sneaking out while his guards was passed out had always been an easy endeavor. Now he was face to face with Hiyou. The sandy blonde haired man stared at Su-won in shock. He had been convincing the owner of the Inn to ensure his guests received the drug whether they wanted it or not when Su-won had walked into the room. Ordering his minions to take Su-won captive he had been shocked when the seemingly oblivious man suddenly went on the attack. When the two men working for Hiyou went to grab the young man, Su-won twisted his body away and back kicked one man in the stomach sending him sailing through a wall where he crashed into pottery. The next man went to grab him only to have both his hands grabbed by Su-won and thrown into another wall, the bricks coming down on his head knocking him unconscious. Next Hiyou himself took out his sword and charged Su-won. Thinking quickly the young King grabbed a metal tray and used it as a shield. The tray took one hit before Su-won pushed his weight forward and pushed the sword to the side before punching Hiyou in the gut with every ounce of his strength. The drug lord coughed before the same hand came upward in an uppercut punch. The sword clanged as it fell from it's owners hands and Hiyou landed on his back.

Now at the present Hiyou found himself tied up and starring in shock at who had taken him by surprise and defeated him. "King Su-won." He snarled.

The owner stared in awe of his King. Never had he ever thought he'd be hosting to royalty. _And Hiyou wanted me to begin dosing my guests!_ He thought worriedly.

"Innkeeper could you be kind enough to wake my guard that's in my room?" He asked the startled man who had yet to move from position he'd been forced into.

"Yes milord!" He cried out and quickly ran from the room.

Su-won's eyes did not leave Hiyou's form. "I have been looking for you for the last few days. I have seen what you've been up to in my Kingdom; especially in the water tribe." He frowned. "You will be taken back to Hiryuu Castle where you'll be placed in the dungeons for your crimes."

Hiyou snorted. "I won't be there for long." He stated with a sadistic grin spreading across his face.

Su-won closed his eyes and smiled. "You will die in there." He said lowly as he slowly reopened his eyes. Hiyou's smile slowly vanishing. "Your Kai noble friend's will not reach you." He smiled. "I know Kai plans to attack Kouka. I already am preparing for these attacks. Once I'm done with Kai, the nobles there will be too worried for their own sakes than to worry about the rats they've left in Kouka." He sensed Joo-doh's presence behind him. He turned to his guard and Sky General. "We are done here. Get the horses ready. We're leaving."

Joo-doh looked at the tied up man before looking at his King. "Yes, of course." He said before turning away.

Su-won went over to Hiyou and forced him onto his feet. He leaned towards his ear and whispered. "Unlike King Il, I am not merciful towards people like yourself. You threaten my country and I'll either kill you or throw you into the deepest, darkest pit where you'll never see light ever again." Pushing the man forward he began to walk out of the Inn where Joo-doh waited with the horses. "Take him to the dungeons under Hiryuu Castle." He said handing the crime lord to his General.

"What about you?" Joo-doh asked as he watched Su-won turn back towards the Inn.

"I will dress and then leave for Suiko where I'll meet with General Joon-gi and tell him I've stopped the main source of the Nadai that's been causing trouble in the water tribe." He stated as he turned away from Joo-doh.

Joo-doh on the other hand felt a knot forming on his head. _He can't travel by himself!_ His mind yelled. _What if-……_

"General Joo-doh." Su-won's voice softly called out to him forcing the general to look towards him. "I'll be fine. I'll see you in a couple of days." He smiled at him as he turned away and re-entered the Inn.

Joo-doh sighed. "Right." He said before grabbing the rope tied to Hiyou and forcing him to move forward to get him onto the horse. Getting onto his own horse he grabbed the reigns of the second horse and began a fast trot out of Shisen towards Hiryuu Castle.

Inside the Inn, Su-won leaned against the wall of his room and sighed deeply. He hadn't thought he'd be fighting tonight, it was why he'd left his sword in the room. He bent down and picked up the sword he'd left behind, the same sword he'd used to kill King Il. He looked at his sword for a moment. Had he had this sword at his side earlier he may have killed Hiyou, but he hadn't. That was the only reason the drug lord was still alive. Placing his sword on his hip, he bent down and picked up the items left behind. He then paid for the destruction he'd left behind by leaving a bag of gold with the innkeeper and his wife before leaving the Inn. Once outside he found his horse still waiting for him; they had brought three horses with them, one was to carry supplies.

 _Yona._ He thought as he began ride towards Suiko. _I'm coming back._ He smiled as he thought of her sweet face. _What will happen this time?_ His smile broadened. _Is Hak there yet?_ He wondered as he winced. _Will I have to fight him again?_ He looked up at the the dark sky, the moon being covered by the clouds in the sky.

Across the water tribe Hak lifted his dark visage up to glance at the moon to find being obscured by clouds. He frowned as he felt a shiver run up his spine. Nearby he saw Jae-ha walking toward him with a jug in on hand and two cups in the other.

"You look bored." The green haired man said with a smile as he held out his hand with the cups.

Hak chuckled. "I could go for a drink." He said as he took one of the cups and waited for Jae-ha to sit before he poured the sake.

"Mind if I ask what you're doing out here by yourself?" Jae-ha inquired. "I know for certain Yona is safe asleep with Shin-ah watching over her, so you have no reason to up at this time of night."

"You do?" Hak shot back.

"It's too quiet." was his reply. "I'm use to Gigan yelling at somebody for doing something wrong or one of the boys getting too rowdy or getting ready for a raid." He shook his head. "I feel like I should have stayed with them but-"

"You also feel you should protect her." Hak finished his thought causing Jae-ha to look at him as he gave a sigh. "I know the feeling. Ever since we were kids, I've known that feeling."

"Hm." Jae-ha responded as he drank from the cup. "Yona dear certainly knows how to pull us to her." He smiled. "Zeno certainly is enamored by her."

Hak chuckled as he recalled the golden haired young man following her and Lili around like a lost puppy dog. Doing everything for her from fetching drinks to ensuring she was comfortable while seated. "It's like he's afraid she is gonna vanish from sight." Jae-ha stated causing Hak to freeze for a moment.

"He's different from the rest of you." He stated as he finished his drink. His statement causing Jae-ha to raise a delicate green eyebrow at him. "Watch him some time." He explained. "If you ignore the way he talks you'll see it."

Jae-ha placed his hand against his chin. "Perhaps I'll do just that." He said removing his hand and looking up as Hak stood. "Goodnight Hak." He said lifting his drink at him. Hak didn't respond just gave him a nod as he turned away to go off to his chambers. Jae-ha continued to sit out on the veranda. As he drank his mind going to what Hak had said. How was Zeno different from them? Besides not having any outward appearance you would never believe he was a dragon warrior. He seemed weak, almost to the point that even Jae-ha wanted to protect him. He didn't have any speed to him. His body wasn't very strong looking. He sighed as he looked up at the cloud covered moon. "What are you Ouryuu Zeno?" No one answered him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for not updating Friday or Sunday, I have been sick all weekend. First a sore throat; which morphed into a head cold. I'm now 95% over it, just got the sniffles now. ^_^  
> Did anybody read the new manga update? AHHH!!!! I'm so happy! It finally happened! ^0^ Hehehe……  
> As for this story, as promised this chapter is a bit longer. ^-^
> 
> As for Yona's outfit it can be found here. Just copy/paste link in browser. - https://images6.alphacoders.com/756/756647.png


	8. Bloodshed or Reconciliation?

**Chapter 8** :  _Bloodshed or Reconciliation?_

* * *

 

As Su-won's horse came to a stop in the courtyard of the water General's mansion, the young man took in the guards standing restlessly, some seemed tired from being on their feet all night long while others just seemed bored. Getting off his horse he watched a young man take the animal off towards the stalls for it to get some rest. His feet surprisingly were light on the stone walkway. A servant came up to him to take his cloak. He smiled softly at the young woman causing her to flush. A male servant then came up next to him and bowed before leading him through the halls. Early morning meant most were still asleep and Su-won had rode most of the night, only stopping once his eyelids had become too heavy and he couldn't stop himself from falling asleep. The sun was barely up, but the feminine laughter coming from the room ahead of him made him pause in his steps. _Yona._ He though with a soft smile on his face. _She's awake. She's making friends._ He continued walking after the servant. _Thank goodness._ He stopped outside the door awaiting the servant to announce his presence. When he walked inside he was shocked to find that Hak was sitting at the table with both Yona and Lady An Lili next to her., across the table were four young men; all who looked to be around Yona and Hak's age. General Joon-gi lifted his head up at his entrance, in his hands was a cup of steaming tea.

"Your majesty." He greeted. "We were not expecting you, again." He placed his cup of tea down onto the table. "What can I do for you?"

Su-won smiled happily at him. "Nothing." He stated causing Joon-gi to lift a single eyebrow. "I am here to tell you that I've done what I said I would. However there are a lot of people who have been affected by the drug distribution in the water tribe because of this I want to begin placing clinics throughout the port cities and those towns along the boarder of Sei."

"Sei?" The General asked as he pointed to the seat next to his for the King to join him for breakfast.

Su-won took the seat eagerly. "Yes." He said after he was seated. "It would seem that Sei is also involved in the distribution of Nadai. After catching the druglord responsible for selling Nadai in the water tribe, I was on my way here when I heard a few travelers stating that Sei and Kai both are the ones that wanted this drug to take hold in Kouka. Once our people were addicted to this drug and couldn't survive without it that both countries were planning an invasion of it."

"Does this mean we will be going to war with either country?" Joon-gi inquired.

"Kai, it is possible." He replied as a cup of tea was placed in front of him. "Sei, I'm not sure." He sighed. "I may be able to stop it if I find the catalyst."

As Su-won was speaking Zeno and the others were quietly listening. Hak on the other hand was shaking with anger. Ever muscle in his body was pulled tight and was ready to shoot across the room towards the man he knew murdered his kind and loving King and caused Yona so much pain. Hak's face was scrunched up as his fingers tightened their hold on the material of his pants. Ayura and Tetora noticed Hak's dark and angry expression. The two women shared a look before turning their attention towards Yona who had gone silent, the crimson haired woman leaned back against Hak, her touch seeming to bring him out of whatever had ahold of him. _It's okay._ She mouthed to him before turning her attention back to Lili who was now starring at Jae-ha who had been watching Hak but was now once again animated and telling a tale of how he had become a pirate before he'd become apart of Yona's group, Kija was listening intently while Shin-ah, who had picked up on how Hak had reacted when King Su-won had come into the room was starring at the young King his body tense and ready to spring into action should Yona need his protection. Zeno was practically bouncing in his seat like a child who had eaten too much sugar. He knew something was about to give and with it would either be bloodshed or reconciliation. He truly hoped it was the later of the two. He really didn't want to have to stop a bloodbath from occurring but would if he was forced to do so.

Breakfast continued to be in eventful after the King's appearance. Afterwards Yona and her group left peacefully though Jae-ha and Kija found they had to grab ahold of Hak to stop him from doing something stupid, like try to kill King Su-won. Yona and Lili went off by themselves while her two dragons pulled Hak off to the training yard so he could get rid of some stress. Shin-ah followed Yona closely while Zeno did what he did best, melt into the background and become invisible. Yun on the other had found himself drug off by Tetora and Ayura for some odd reason.

"The King returned." Lili stated as she and Yona walked on the walkway near the lake that overlooked the city nearby. Her home was on the opposite side of Suiko. Yona looked at Lili not sure what she wanted. "He could've sent a messenger with that news but instead came himself, without a guard. Why?" She looked across the lake towards Suiko.

"I'm not sure." Yona stated truthfully. "I told you my story earlier this week. You know what he's done to me. Why I can't trust him." Lili nodded.

"It's so hard to believe somebody like that could do what he has done." Lili stated. "I hope he's not here to hurt you or take you away."

"Eh?" Yona questioned having not even thought of that. "I don't think he'll do that." She looked behind her and saw Shin-ah nearby. "He won't get a second chance to do that." She promised as she pointed towards her Seiryuu guardian.

Lili blushed as she looked at the masked man. "I've been wondering." She began. "Why is he the only one to wear a mask?"

Shin-ah looked towards them when he heard the question. "Shin-ah worries he'll hurt people with his ability, so he wears the mask to hide them away from people's prying eyes." She explained. "I do hope that one day he won't be afraid to show people his beautiful kind eyes. He just needs time to adjust to this new way of living and being near so many people, I think." She giggled suddenly causing Lili to raise an eyebrow at her. "I just realized something. Each of my friends have hidden themselves away from people in some shape or form. In doing so they hurt themselves and by me taking them away from what's familiar and thrusting them out into the world I essentially forced them to get stronger in order to get over the prejudices they've been forced to endure all of their lives."

"It's what friends do, isn't it?" Lili inquired.

"Yeah." Yona said softly. "It is.

Meanwhile in the training yard Jae-ha dodged Hak's thrust from his quandao. The weapon quickly spinning to block Kija's hand that came down upon him. Hak spun his body around quickly to thrust the butt of his weapon into the silver haired man's gut only for Kija to spin his form away from the weapon and land from a jump some five feet out of range for Hak's weapon to touch him. Jae-ha threw a couple daggers at Hak, all which would miss him but had the youth turning and spinning his weapon in an attempt to block all of them. Kija sprinting forward at the same time Jae-ha sprinted towards Hak, a dagger in hand. As Kija hit Hak in the back, Jae-ha's dagger stopped Hak's weapon from moving.

"Ya need to calm down Hak." Jae-ha stated. "You're not being very nice right now."

Hak growled as his arm that Kija had ahold of was push a tad higher against his back. A bit of pain entering his arm at it being pinned in such a way. Finally Hak's fingers released his staff. As it fell it made a clanging sound as it hit the ground. His dark hair covered his eyes.

"I don't know what happened between you and that King," Jae-ha began. "but my instincts are telling me it has to do with our dearly beloved Yona dear."

Kija nodded. "You need to tell us what happened." Kija stated his passionate side rising. "Of Yona is in danger, we need to understand why and by who; that way we can help you protect her."

Hak's shoulders froze for an instant before they fell in defeat. "I-" he began as he brought up his free hand, that Kija didn't have ahold of, and placed it over his eyes. "I almost fail in protecting her once from **_that_** man." The two dragon warriors shared a look of understanding. "He...He killed King Il the night of the Princess' sixteenth birthday three months ago." Hak breathed deeply. "She loved him with everything she had and he seemed oblivious to it at the time. When King Il died, Su-won then tried to kill her in the palace courtyard." His breathing quickened. "Had I not noticed that the guards were acting odd, that something wasn't right. Had I been a minute or two too late..." He gulped air into his lungs. He then pulled his hand away from his face allowing Jae-ha to see a look that made his blood freeze in his veins. It was a look of pure unadulterated murderous hatred. "Su-won hurt the Princess in more than one way that night. For that alone he shouldn't be alive."

"I know." came a voice from behind them. Hak turned slowly to find himself face to face with his once friend turned enemy. "I am sorry I hurt her, but there was no other option."

"No other option?" Hak growled. "You killed her father! You almost murdered her!"

"She's alive isn't she?" Su-won asked frowning. "I had hoped you would appear and save her. I stalled the best I could. Once things began to fall, they fell quickly."

Kija tightened his hold on Hak trying to ensure he wouldn't attack the King, though after hearing what this man had done, he too wanted to defend Yona against Su-won.

"I know I will be punished for what I've done." Su-won stated as he took a step towards Hak. "I don't expect forgiveness. I don't expect to ever be happy, however I cannot die; yet. I have many things that need to be accomplished. I have to stop war from Xing, Kai and Sei. I have to find a way to bring the Fire tribe out of the famine it's in, stop an uprising from General Kan Soo-jin who has allied himself with Kai and will be marching against Kuuto very soon. I have to make this country fertile and strong once more before I can die." He looked at Hak with determined eyes. "You can kill me after I do these things."

Hak struggled out of Kija's grip before elbowing the silver haired man in the stomach. Once free he started towards Su-won. "I don't care what you want to do." He growled. "You deserve to die now." He was only a few feet from Su-won.

Above the group Zeno stood watching them. He had heard all that was spoken. His mind made up he jumped from the high wall and landed safely on the ground and ran forward and stood between the once friends. "Mister!" He cried out. "Please think about this. If you kill him the Miss will loose you!" Both men froze at the appearance of the golden haired man. "You kill him, will mean you will be killed. Missy will cry worse than when her father died. You are a part of her family. She looses you she may die. Same goes for King Su-won. She loves both of you. To lose one or the other will be pain so great she may never recover."

Su-won looked at the shorter male before looking at Hak. "He is right." He said. "For now, for Yona's sake, we should not fight."

Hak looked away from Su-won, hatred still searing in his eyes. "Agreed." His eyes met Su-won. "But should I be fighting on a battlefield and I see you..."

Su-won smiled. "Likewise." was all he said before turning away from Hak and leaving him be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Originally I was going to have a big battlescene between Hak and Su-won and then Zeno stopping it but getting hurt and revealing his golden scales earlier than normal but instead I liked this version. Only two more chapters left. Next chapter Yona and Su-won get to speak again.


	9. Why?

**Chapter 9** :  _Why?_

* * *

 

As Su-won's conversation came to an end with Hak, on the other side of the water tribe's General's mansion Yun felt a knot forming in his head as he was being treated as a child under the care of the household head servant. The older woman seeming to believe he was Yona's attendant. In the corner Ayura and Tetora were holding in their laughter as was scolded for not attending his mistress' needs all week when said mistress came into the room.

"What's going on?" Yona inquired as she watched Yun get yelled at. The young man seeming to be both irritated and afraid of the older woman.

"Nina thinks Yun is your attendant." Tetora stated.

"Had we known this was why she wanted to talk to him we wouldn't have brought him to her." Ayura said feeling bad for the young man. "She's brutal." She whispered to the young woman next to her.

Yona watched as Yun's left eyebrow began to twitch. Yona held back a giggle before taking a few steps forward to save her friend from the unwarranted tongue lashing he was receiving. "Yun!" She called out causing him to look up towards her. Relief washing over his features as she came striding towards him. "I've been looking for you." She said wrapping an arm around one of his. The large older woman stilled her tongue and continued to frown at her. "Lili has invited me to go into town with her and I know how much you like gathering things from the marketplace that we need for our journey and was wondering if you'd like to accompany us?"

"Sure." He said relief flooding his being. "I've got a list of things we need including salves and ointments that I no longer have, plus for some reason I still haven't been able to find my jar of honey."

Yona's cheeks flashed with heat at the mention of the honey remembering how Hak had used it to get the thistles out of her hands. "I-It was probably one of the pirates." She mumbled shyly.

"Yeah, I figured." He said as she began to tug him away from Nina. As soon as they were a fair distance away he turned towards her. "Thanks for saving me back there."

Releasing his arm Yona giggled. "It's what friend do." She said with a broad smile. "But Lili and I really are going to go into town."

Yun sighed. "Good. Cause we really do need those supplies." He said gaining a giggle from Yona which caused him to blush. "I'll go see if Hak wants to go with us."

Yona nodded as she went off to find Lili. As she turned into the koi gardens she found herself feeling relaxed in the environment. It had been here she'd last seen An Lili. Walking around the large pond and enjoying the beautiful blue flowers she found herself getting lost in thought, though none in particular. She just was wondering what it was like to be brought up as a general's daughter, if Lili was raised the same as she had or if she'd been given restrictions like her own father had placed on her. Her thoughts then strayed towards Su-won. Why was he back? Was he going to take her away from her friends again? Did he really believe he could protect Kouka by himself? On that thought she believed him to be foolish if he thought that way. If the passed four months had taught her anything, it was that you could only accomplish the impossible with your true friends backing you. That the people you once considered friends may be vipers waiting to strike you down and that it was best to hold those you loved closest to yourself, not as an act of weakness but of strength. Those you loved the most, that loved you the same, become the cornerstone of the foundation of your strength and with them near you, you could do anything.

"Yona."

The crimson haired young woman turned around, the fabric of her kimono and haori fluttered around her body as she turned towards the voice. Violet eyes widened as she stared into the soft blues of the man she once loved with all her heart.

"Su-won."

As his name fell from her lips, Su-won found himself cracking once more. Slowly he approached her, his hand coming up to cup her cheek. He leaned forward and touched his forehead against her own. His gentle nature peeking out for a moment as he tipped her head back and kissed her lips softly. I want more. He thought as his lips continued to brush against hers. First kissing her top lip and then the bottom before his tongue brushed against them, seeking to deepen it before he felt her try to push him away.

"Why?" She asked with a shaky voice. "Why do you keep kissing me?"

"As hard as I fight it," he began as he pulled her tightly against his chest. "I love you dearly, Yona." He cupped her cheek again. "It pains me not to be near you." He rubbed his cheek against hers. "I miss you at Hiryuu Castle. Your joy, laughter and the sense of pure happiness that always accompanied your presence." He took a deep breath and inhaled her pure scent that always reminded him of summertime in the early evening. He pulled away and began to trace her lips with his fingers. "And since I kissed you the last time I haven't stopped thinking about kissing you again. I want to do it now, but I know I must explain myself to you." He laughed lightly. "You've bewitched me and I don't want it to stop."

Yona felt her lips quiver under his hands as tears began to fill her eyes and fall. "I loved you go so long, but you seemed to never see that." She whimpered. "Them you did that and broke my trust in you and my heart." She pulled away from him, her eyes hardening. "Why should I trust you now? Why should I give you my heart again!?" She cried out in anger.

Su-won looked away from her. "I knew you loved me then." He admitted. "I'd run away from it because I felt I needed to put distance between us." He closed his eyes as he felt his chest tighten. "I'd find Hak or try to divert your attention just to keep you at arms length." He looked at her with a pained expression. "I was wrong. I needed you in my life. I need you now, but I know I've done too much wrong by you to have the pleasure of you being apart of my life." He sighed before looking skywards. "I know I will not die happily. I know I will die with pain in my heart," he looked back at her tear filled gaze. Wiping his thumb under her eyes he forced the tears away from her beautiful gaze. "I only want you happy once more; even if it's not with me."

"Su-won." She mumbled his name before grabbing the front of his cloak and forcing his face down and kissed him. When she pulled back she spoke. "Just be careful." with that she ran away from him.

* * *

 

Yona found herself having a bit of a freak out in the carriage. She was so glad nobody was in it yet. Yun and Zeno were talking outside as they waited for Hak and Lili. Why'd she kiss him? That hadn't been planned it just had happened! Her face was scrunched up behind her hands as she shook her head in shame. Why? Why? Why? Those thoughts kept coming up even as she felt the carriage heave as somebody entered it and took a seat next to her. She turned and saw Hak, his hair was tumbled about and looked like he'd been fighting in a barn.

"What?" He asked her as An a Lili and her two guardians sat across from them, Yun and Zeno taking a seat next to the driver. "Do I have something on my face?"

She smiled at seeing him leave a joke hanging open. "Yeah. You do." She smirked. "And it's making me nauseous."

He heard the humor in her voice. "Huh. Can't be as bad as seeing those wrinkles under your eyes." He teased back gaining a squawk from her. The three women across them had wide eyes of a mixture of shock and humor as they listened to the two tease each other the whole way into town.

As their carriage turned onto the road into town a Yona saw Su-won on his horse with Joo-doh heading towards the road that would take them back to Kuuto and Hiryuu Castle. She traced her lips with her tongue and blushed at the memory of the kiss and sighed. For now she wouldn't think about it. Today she was with her friends, tomorrow they'd head back onto the road and the day after that who knows. Nobody knew the future. Maybe in the far off future she'd end up back at a Hiryuu Castle with Hak, her four guardians with her and end up marrying Su-won or perhaps in the far off future she'd end up dying in a field with no one near her, by herself and penniless. Who knew? The future wasn't set in stone and as far as she knew, the future was a long way off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Don't go too far away!!! There's one more chapter coming soon! It's a surprise! Well probably not that big of one, but it'll be a good one!


	10. Epilogue

**Chapter 10** :  _Epilogue_

* * *

 

Ten years have passed since that day at the water tribe general's home. Peace was reigning in Kouka. The fire tribe was out of the famine and drought; Iza Seed had saved the tribe from dying out. The new government began to help it's citizens. The earth tribe was no longer in debt, but was now expanding their infrastructure, towns were expanding, exports of tea, ore and gems were up, and the once falling apart Earth general's manor was now pristine. The human trafficking problem was no longer there. With the rumors of a flying dragon in the ports with the combined threat of a crimson haired warrior protecting the people, traffickers moved on away from the ports towards the inner parts of the earth tribe only to be squashed by the General's forces. The water tribe no longer had a drug problem, with the druglord gone the dealers tried bringing their own in, only to deal with Lady Lili who now had the title of _Protector of the Water Tribe_ as she had been apart of a group of mysterious people who had stopped ships filled with drugs from making landfall. Divers had planted explosives, which destroyed the ships. People kidknapped and forced to work on Sei fortresses were saved and released by Lady Lili and her mysterious friends. Afterwards she had been given the title of protector by King Su-won. She raised up female warriors who were trained by Tetora and Ayura and protected her tribe with her women warriors. The wind tribe adverted war with Xing, saved a group of people who were held hostage by Princess Kouren and Lord Tae-woo earned the name _Kagemusha_ meaning shadow warrio, because he and his people had worked in the shadows to save the Kouka citizens that had been held hostage by Princess Kouren. The intelligence used in the operation had made Tae-woo's actions noticed by King Su-won.

Five years after the almost war with Xing, Kai under the leadership of Li Hazara attacked the northern parts of the fire tribe where Lord Tae-jun was stationed. The beacons were lit, but the army force had been too great. Lord Tae-jun was thought to have perished under to immense onslaught of enemy forces. His brother Lord Kyo-ga himself went to the front lines to avenge his brother and the men lost only to arrive and find Li Hazara surrendering to Lord Tae-jun and his mysterious allies.

On the tenth anniversary of King Su-won's rule an invite went out that asked the five general's of Kouka to Kuuto and Hiryuu Castle. When there it was revealed that the King and Princess Yona would be marrying. The once naive young woman had blossomed into womanhood. Her hair had grown and was now in a long red braid that reached her waist. Her child-like features had smoothed out and turn into soft mature features that caused men to take notice. Next to her, at all times was former wind general Lord Hak and her four guardians who were rumored to be the descendants of the dragon warriors of old, little did people know how right those rumors were; for the most part.

Once married the strain between the King and former general Hak was noticeably there. It wasn't until after Yona was many months pregnant that she got irritated by this and took both her husband and best friend off to the side training field and told them to fight it out.

Looking towards Hak she rubbed her round stomach. "Hak, I'm tired of the stress, but I don't want to loose you." She touched his shoulder. "I learned to forgive him, but you always held onto it and it's not healthy." She took a step back from him. "I want you both to fight this one time, and whoever wins, wins the forgiveness of the other." She looked at Hak. "That means you can no longer hate him for killing father or exiling me." She walked over to Su-won and kissed his cheek. "You need this fight as much as he does. Once it's over neither of you are allowed to hate each other any longer." She then walked over to where her warriors were Jae-ha placing an arm around her shoulders pulling her away from the fight while Zeno leaned back against a pillar with his hands placed on the back of his head, a smile on his lips while Yun began to prepare bandages and ointment for when the fight was over.

The two men looked at each other. "You say something to her?" Hak inquired as he square his feet off and got ready to rush at the King.

Su-won smiled as his eyes twinkled with a mischievous look to them. "You never have to tell Yona anything." He replied. "She always knows everything." He pulled his sword out of it's sheath before tossing his cloak to the side. "First blood?" He inquired as he brought the sword up causing it to gleam in the sunlight.

Hak smirked. "Of course." He stated as his eyes gleamed.

The two stared each other down before they rushed at one another. The quandao's blade sang as it rushed through the air only to be stopes by Su-won's sword. The King spun on his heel as he stopped the blade and pushed it away. Hak's feet followed in tandem. It was like a deadly dance between the two. Their feet followed each other as their bodies spun around one another in dodging each other's blades until it finally happened Hak's spear cut through skin and muscle as it went through Su-won's shoulder. At the same moment Su-won's sword went through Hak's side. Blood splashed against the stone cobbled ground.

Hak grimace at the sudden pain in his side and dropped his weapon before stumbling. Su-won going to his side stopping his former friend from falling. Both men looked at each other before knowing that the other had forgiven them.

Yun's rushed footsteps could be heard before Hak began to chuckle at their stupidity. Su-won's own laughter joining in and for the first time Su-won's tortured soul was finally free of the pain he had caused.

Moments later Shin-ah had come into the training yard, his golden eyes looking at the scene before him. Both men looked at the blue haired male. "Yona." He had said and that was all that needed to be said.

When morning came the next day the cries of the new heir could be heard. In his arms Su-won held a sandy blonde haired baby girl. Her violet eyes closed to the world as she cried in her fathers arms. The new dawn's light filter into the room through the bamboo shades. His eyes never leaving his daughters soft features as she finally calmed down. Her tears beginning to dry. His arms tightened around her form.

"Do you have a name for her?" came Hak's voice from behind him.

Su-won smiled. "Zora." He said. "It means dawn."

Hak chuckled. "Makes sense, she was born at dawn." His eyes turning downward towards the being in his own arms. Su-won looked a the dark curls on his sons head. The child had been a surprise. Twins were rare. "What about this one?"

Su-won shook his head. "I don't know." He said before looking at Hak. "Why don't you name him? I can't decide a name."

Hak looked up a bit surprised at Su-won's words and the honor they had with them. "Oh you don't want that." He chuckled nervously. "I may just name him Katsuro, meaning victorious son, just to get a reaction out of you."

"Katsuro." Su-won mumbled before smiling down at his daughter. "I like it, and so will Yona; once she is done resting."

Hak smirked. "It's your boy." He chuckled as the child began to make a small sound as he slept in Hak's arms.

"It fits him." Su-won replied before turning towards his friend. "Yona tells me that you and Tetora are expecting soon. Congratulations." He smiled causing Hak to groan.

"Yeah." He said as he looked away. "Have no idea how this is going to go."

"You'll make a fine father." His King replied.

"We'll see." He replied as he laid Katsuro in the silk bedding of the baby's bed.

Hak turned to leave but was stopped by Su-won's voice. "Hak, I do hope we can put this behind us now."

Sighing Hak spoke. "I don't know the future," he stated. "but for now I don't want to kill you, just yet." He smiled before turning his head towards Su-won, his eyes narrowed and gleaming with ill intent. "But hurt her again and I'll tear your heart out."

Su-won's eyes narrowed back. "If I hurt her again I'll gladly let you kill me." He said back before Hak left. Looking back at his slumbering wife Su-won felt his heart clench. "I'd rather die than hurt you again." He murmured before turning back towards the rising sun his daughter sleeping softly in his arms and his family safe in their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yes this story is finished. I'll be taking a break from the Misc. Yona Stories so I can focus on Ruby Sky, A Miko's Peace and Jakked Up. I promise to continue this series soon, probably will pick up around May. ^_^


End file.
